


How Dare You! Now Pay!

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Protective Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Phichit doesn't like it when someone hurts his precious little Cinnamon Roll Best Friend!





	How Dare You! Now Pay!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just having some fun.

Phichit looked to his best friend of a year and a half and almost growled aloud again. He kept it in and put a smile on his face. "It's all right Yuuri," he commiserated with him, an arm going around his shoulders.   
  
"It... it's not though," Yuuri sniffed, trying to rein in the tears that were spilling from his honey brown eyes.   
  
"Yes it is, he doesn't know what he is talking about," he was almost cooing as he pulled out a tissue and began to wipe Yuuri's tears.   
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head.   
  
"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. That jerk is the one that needs to be sorry. Telling you that you're a... a... well, he is so going to get it from me," Phcihit said, thinking about what the man had said to Yuuri when he was refused a date. Calling Yuuri a tease was not on. The man beside him was nothing but a loving and wonderful cinnamon roll and he will make sure any that harmed him would pay dearly.   
  
Yuuri leaned his head on Phichit's shoulders, "Can we watch some of Viktor's past skates?" he asked, his voice sounding small.   
  
"Of course," Phichit smiled as he made sure Yuuri was bundled up on his bed, grabbing his hamsters, knowing that they would be a comfort as they scuttled around the two of them as they watched. He set up the laptop and pressed play on the first one.   
  
The two would spend the next couple of hours until Yuuri had calmed down enough to drift off to sleep.   
  
XxXxX   
  
Phichit walked back into the flat after spending a little time with a fellow student. He just needed a few things for what he wanted to do. Phichit hugged Yuuri as he saw his fellow skater getting ready for the day. He had a lecture at the university in an hour. Then again, so did Phichit, but this took precedence.   
  
"What are you doing?" Yuuri frowned watching Phichit as he was emptying a bag.   
  
"Just need to do something before I go to my lecture," he grinned as he began to settle himself down on the wooden floor of the living room area of their small apartment.   
  
Yuuri glanced at what was there and then sighed, "This is about last night. Really Phi, it doesn't matter, it's over and done with now."   
  
"It's not until he pays," Phichit insisted as he began to set things up.   
  
Yuuri gave a sigh and knew that Phichit wouldn't be persuaded, "Well, look, if you want to conjure some demon spawn from the great beyond, that's all fine and dandy. Just wait for me to leave before you start," he pleaded.   
  
"Then go, I'll see you at lunch in the courtyard," Phichit waved to him.   
  
Yuuri gave a sigh, "Please don't do this, just come with me," he said, trying to think of something else that he could get Phichit to do instead, "Oh, how about ruining his social media presence?" he said, grasping at straws.   
  
"But it won't be enough," Phichit was now whining, he really wanted this man to pay for insulting his bestie.   
  
"It will for me," Yuuri said.   
  
Phichit glanced behind him and then wished he hadn't. The sorrowful look, the puppy dog eyes, the tears beginning to rise in them. He couldn't do it, he couldn't go against his wishes. "Fine," he growled, "But he will rue the day he messed with my bestie!" he declared as he started to put everything away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, do hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
